


Drunken Summons

by Serazimei



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kaer Morhen, M/M, like a small amount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serazimei/pseuds/Serazimei
Summary: Jaskier is rudely kidnapped by a bemused Yennefer in the middle of his set. He‘s more than surprised about where she brings him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 419





	Drunken Summons

**Author's Note:**

> This has been chilling in my "To Post" folder for ages. So I guess it's high time I posted this XD

Jaskier was enjoying himself. Yes, he was still alone and yes he was still searching for his bullhead of a best friend in order to wrangle an apology from him. But right now in this very moment? He was having the time of his life. Truly making a detour through Novigard was one of his better plans.

Sure the Eternal Fire was not to be trifled with and the streets were bursting with criminals of all professions, but the Passiflora. Now that flower of an establishment was worth every risk.

Taverns and courts were fun to play at, but brothels were where the real party went down, in Jaskiers opinion. The ladies and their guests were thoroughly enjoying his show, which, given that he was already into his fifth pint of ale, involved quite a bit less clothing than usual.

It was the fourth nightly performance in a row and Jaskier had yet to grow tired of his _enthusiastic_ crowd. The ladies loved him and liked to doll him up and in turn Jaskier enjoyed to fool around and just fuck all conventions into oblivion right where they belonged.

The free board and sex was also pretty neat. Alas he had planned this night to be his last one and thus was giving it his all, drunk not only on the sweet alcohol but also the sheer adoration of the crowd.

His sparkling, much dirtier rendition of _Fishermongers Daughter_ was cut short however, when a ring of blinding yellow light manifested beside him. The boot that stepped out first clacked dangerously on the polished wood and was followed by the swish of a stylish, black and blue dress. The scent of lilac and gooseberries assaulted his nostrils, prominent even to his dull, human senses.

A delicate eyebrow disappeared into thick, raven locks and stunningly violet eyes racked curiously over his exposed chest and half opened breeches.

"I'm not even going to ask." she said in that dry tone of hers that never failed to send chills down his spine.

"H-hello Yennefer, what a surprise! Here for some entertainment, too?"

Jaskier nervously scooted back as Yennefer advanced. He send panicked glances towards his audience, but he only got back wide eyed stares. Jaskier wanted to strangle them. He enjoyed being everyones focus, but definitely not like that!

"I'm good." Yennefer drawled as her hand shot out for the laces of his breeches. She pulled him to her with a mean grin and Jaskier squeaked.

"Sorry, sorry I'm sure you are! There‘s obviously a very important, very reasonable explanation for your sudden, very dramatic appearance. Do you need some more members for your next orgy? Or maybe you need some of the girls glitter to pretty up your potions? Is that-"

"Quit your screeching. You're coming with me."

As Yennefer began to pull him toward the newly opened portal Jaskier began to struggle as best as he could without causing injury to his precious loin area. Fuck he had thought after their joint escape from the Nilfgaardian forces, that he and Yennefer were on better terms than this.

"But I didn't finish my set yet!" Jaskier wailed throwing one last pleading look at his captivated audience. Viola, the prostitute that had helped him with his stage outfit that night, had the nerve to wave at him. Some of the men and women were brave or drunk enough to catcall as the portal closed behind Jaskiers back.

"All my stuff is still there!"

His whine only got him an exasperated eyeroll. Yennefer crowded into his space and ice cold fingers grabbed him by the shoulders, long nails digging lightly into his flesh as she got behind him and pushed him forward.

"Here. Proof that he's not dead. Now quit your whining."

Jaskier blinked at what he saw in front of him, a blush creeping down from his cheeks to his throat, shoulders and chest. Yennefer had teleported him into a grand hall, the air hot enough not to cause his naked flesh to stand up in goosebumps, courtesy of the raging fire burning in the fireplace.

Three bulky men with matching yellow eyes where sprawled out on the assortment of rugs close to the blaze. One especially familiar, white haired one caught his immediate interest.

Jaskier waved at his new company with a sheepish smile. "Uh… hello Geralt."

The Witcher in question scrambled to get up with a breathy "Jaskier", tripping over his own feet like a new born fawn. The other two stayed where they were, blinking owlishly at Jaskiers as though he was some kind of hallucination.

Nails dug gently into his skin one last time before Yennefer moved away, the clicks of her heels fading. "I'm going to bed now. Play nice."

She had barely released him before Jaskier was caught again, this time by strong arms clumsily wrapping around his shoulders. They both swayed, Geralt because he was obviously drunk and didn‘t quite know how to keep his balance anymore, and Jaskier because he suddenly had to hold up both of their weights.

"Jaskier." Geralt whispered again, awed, unbelieving and Jaskier frowned.

"He's real?" The Witcher with the three large scars on his face slurred.

"Hm." Close to a purr. Jaskier lightly patted Geralts back with his one free hand, the other continuing to clutch his lute, still trying and failing to make sense of this whole ordeal.

The third Witcher lifted his mug with a wide grin. "Aye it's a party then!"

The heavily scarred one fell over just as the words were said, knocking into the other, liquid sloshing everywhere. Jaskier shook his head, neither of those three would be up to much more celebrating tonight. His free hand creeped up to wind itself into Geralts hair, gingerly scratching at his scalp coaxing out a pleased rumble from his friend. He was not above exploiting the situation.

"Tomorrow." Jaskier promised his half asleep audience. "I'll be taking this one to bed for now."

The only half way conscious Witcher whistled. "Go get em!"

Geralt snorted against Jaskiers neck. Something resembling "Have him already." leaving his mouth before placing a kiss to the column of Jaskiers neck, stoking a fire in his gut Jaskier wasn't sure he would be able to put out again.

It was because of this that Jaskier couldn't think of anything witty to say, well and he was busy grunting with effort as he tried to maneuver Geralt out into the hallway. Geralt had at least mostly let go of him, but he still leaned heavily into Jaskier for support.

"Geralt? Where's your room?"

"Next to Ciris."

"And where is Ciris room?"

"Opposite Yennefers."

If he didn‘t know any better Jaskier would have believed Geralt was being difficult on purpose. As it was his best friend was already half asleep and couldn‘t be held accountable for his actions. Jaskier still wanted to shake him.

"Alright." He sighed, shivering as the cold air nipping at his skin. "And where is Yens room. And please don't use anymore other rooms to describe its location."

Geralt clicked his mouth shut with a frown and hummed. "It's a hallway… Up some stairs… Few turns?"

Stopping Jaskier stared ahead, wondering if he could just open some random door, flop down on the nearest surface and call it a day. It sure sounded like a better idea than wandering through an unfamiliar castle and gettting utterly lost.

"I can show you." Geralt muttered, oh so helpfully and straightened up to do just that.

Although still a bit unsteady Geralt managed to guide Jaskier through the foreign hallways and into his rather spacious room. It was cold there, the hearth burned out and black, the frosty night air sneaking in through the open doorway leading onto the balcony.

Carefully Jaskier settled his lute against the stone wall and stepped away from Geralt to inspect the scenery he could glimpse between the fluttering curtains. He had an inkling where Yennefer had brought him. Geralt had told him of Kaer Morhen. But he had never _been_ there, so he was curious about what awaited him outside.

He didn't get far however, two hands snatched him back, whirled him around and crushed him into a heaving chest.

"You're alive." Geralt whispered in his hair, voice suspiciously shaky. "You're really alive."

Right. He should probably deal with this first. Jaskier put his hands on Geralts shoulders and pushed until he was granted enough room to look his best friend in the eyes. Eyes that were wet, the closest Witchers could possibly get to crying.

Jaskier gave him a soft smile, reaching up to trace the heavy bags under Geralts eyes with his thumbs. "I am. What made you think otherwise?"

"Heard rumours of Nilfgaard capturing you… I feared… I hadn't heard anything from you after… there was." Geralts breath hitched and he buried his had back into Jaskiers neck. "There was nothing new from you, only that wretched song about me and Yennefer."

Jaskiers arms tightened around Geralt as the Witcher let out a sob. "I couldn't come for you." He whispered, strained and Jaskier gulped at the utter remorse those words held. How long had Geralt been beating himself up over this?

"Because of Ciri?"

"Yes. Needed her to be safe first. Jaskier I'm so sorry-"

"Hush now I didn't expect you to come. No, don't interrupt. Listen. I knew when they had me that the chances of you hearing about it and rescuing me in time where slim to nonexistent. I was fully prepared to either die or make it out of there myself, preferably the latter. But then something even more astounding happened, Yennefer found me. She saved me and healed me and I decided I would stay low after that, while looking for you."

"You were looking for me?"

"Of course I was."

"Even after what I said on-"

"Don't be daft." Jaskier huffed, lightly cuffing Geralt on the back of his head. "I knew you didn't mean those words the moment they were out of your mouth. I just wanted to give both of us some time to cool down."

Geralt was the one to pull back this time, peering intently at Jaskier, nostrils flaring as if he could catch the lie should Jaskier have told one. Geralt searched for it in vain. There would be enough time for teasing and his usual flair of dramatics. Right now Geralt needed the reassurance that everything between them was alright. And Jaskier was all too happy to give him that.

Rough, sword callused palms framed Jaskiers face and pulled him close. Both of them closed their eyes as their foreheads connected, breathing in each others air and relishing in the aliveness of each other.

"You mean it."

"I do."

It was the last admission Geralt needed to let the alcohol take over again. His lips crashed against Jaskiers like a tidal wave. He didn't leave Jaskier any time to process just what was happening, biting at Jaskiers lower lip and slipping his tongue in when Jaskier opened his mouth to make a noise.

He suddenly found himself pressed against the door, rough hands gliding up and down his sides, squeezing at his hips and drawing him closer. After the shock wore off Jaskier found his footing again. His own hands came up to tangle slender fingers into white locks, shifting Geralts angle with forceful tugs so he could be properly devoured.

But he was only human and he had to breath at some point. Jaskier mournfully tipped his head back and away from the dance their tongues had just been performing, panting to get as much air as fast as possible back into his lungs so he could go back to tasting his Witcher.

He really should have expected the bite, but he didn't and thus let out an undignified yelp followed by a drawn out moan. Geralt quickly soothed the pain with tiny licks to his by now sweat covered skin.

Jaskier legs had been made into jelly at this point, the only thing preventing him from falling to the ground the two strong arms lifting him up and away from the door as an insistant nose buried itself under his jaw, Geralt alternating between nibbling on the sensitive skin there and scenting him.

"Bed. Geralt. Bed." Jaskier breathed, writhing with want, not above shamelessly exploiting the opportunity Yennefer had given him.

Thankfully Geralt still had enough brainpower left to obey and they soon both tumbled onto the hard straw matress, the fall only cushioned by the layers upon layers of bear furs.

Jaskier purred as his pants got ripped from his body and a wet hot mouth left a trail down from his throat to his belly. A mantra of "You're here." and "You're real" left Geralt between kisses, licks and bites making Jaskier squirm with the overflowing _love_ he suddenly felt for his best friend again.

With a dreamy sigh he leaned back and let himself be ravished. If this was his sacrifice to give in order to sooth Geralts mind then so be it. And _ohhh_ what a glorious sacrifice it was!

Unfortunately their acrobatic endevour didn't take long, both too drunk and desperate to hold out for what would have been an appropriate time. Mere minutes later both of them were panting and sticky. Satisfied they traded lazy kisses, mere touching of lips mixed with tender forehead touches.

"I still can't belief you're really here." whispered Geralt against the crown of Jaskiers head. His arms came around to pull Jaskier closer, one hand behind Jaskiers head guiding it into the shallow valley between his collarbones.

Jaskier drew lazy pattern against the rapidly cooling skin of Geralts back. "But I am."

"Hm." Geralt hummed in satisfaction, a tiny yawn escaping him shortly after, which made Jaskier giggle.

"You need a nap."

Geralt curled in closer around him. "Need more than that, 'm afraid."

"Ohooo, the mighty Witcher admitting to a weakness! Ciri must have been a great influence on you."

"She is." Geralt murmured, for once the more tired one of the two.

"I can't wait to meet her then. Everyone else, too, for that matter. But for now, let's sleep your drunkness off, shall we"

"Hmng. Not sharing you."

The next morning Jaskier woke to the mattress dipping and someone lightly touching his shoulder. Opening his eyes he narrowed them against the harsh sun light coming in from the still open balcony door. The first thing he saw was a bunch of silver strands framing a pale, blurry face, which was revealed to be Geralts as his gaze focussed.

"Morning..." Jaskier groaned half of his mind still playing in dreamland.

"You're actually here."

An even louder groan fell from his dry lips. Noooo, he thought they'd gone through all this yesterday already. It was too early for this shit.

"Yes. As established last night. Numerours times. You even had your dick in me to make sure."

Geralt gave a meek one shoulder shrug. "I was drunk last night."

"So what? Do you usually hallucinate steamy nights with bards when you're drunk?"

The stony silence and defensive glare send his way woke Jaskier up the rest of the way. Abrupty, he sat up, wincing at the soreness of his back and caught one of Geralts hands in his, the other clasping Geralts forearm.

"I'm here." He reassured Geralt again, squeezing him lightly with both hands.

"And you'll stay?" Geralt gazed at him and Jaskier hadn't seen him this vulnerable and scared in a long time. Whatever grudge he might have still haboured after all of this, it melted away this very instance, leaving nothing but warm fondness in its wake.

"If you'll have me."

He received a firm nod and, after some hesitation, another quick kiss. Sober Geralt was much less affectionate than drunk Geralt. What a shame. Jaskier knew how to rectify that though, using the grip he had on his oaf of a Witcher to draw him in again.

"You'll let me ride you next time." he demanded boldly, earning a huff from Geralt, who tenderly rubbed their noses together before drawing back and standing up.

"Of course. But first breakfast."

"Yes, very important priority."

When Jaskier finally climbed out of bed Geralt glanced him up and down with a raised eyebrow. Jaskier put his hands on his hips and jutted out his chin, proudly showing off his sparkly chest, staring his friend down with kohl rimmed eyes. Most of his lip paint and kohl must have smeared all over his face by now. Sadly he didn't find any traces on Geralts skin anymore, the bastard already having washed up. Which, seriously! This man had no bedside manners! He could have at least given Jaskier a quick wipe down. He was all jucky now.

"Where _did_ Yen pick you up from?" Geralts dark rumble pulled him out of his internal tirade.

"Well, suffice it to say that I still owe the Passiflora half a set."

The roll of his eyes couldn't hide Geralts small, fond smile. "I'm not even going to ask."


End file.
